Été indien
by Nausicaa2012
Summary: Tandis que l'Angleterre profite d'un été indien, Harry Potter est atteint d'une mystérieuse maladie. Hermione Granger, en amie dévouée, part en quête de réponses et d'aide. Traduction en français (de l'anglais Indian summer) autorisée par Lizzy0305. Histoire homosexuelle entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter.
1. Infos sur histoire

Bonjour à vous. Je vous propose de vous plonger dans l'univers de cette nouvelle aventure de notre couple chouchou: Harry Potter et Severus Snape! Afin d'aller de pair avec l'automne qui s'installe ici, je prends une pause de Par Charité. J'espère que vous apprécierai cette histoire autant que moi. :)

Sinon, l'auteure vous propose encore une fois, une jolie trame sonore pour accompagner la lecture de sa fiction. Vous la retrouverez à 8tracks.c_o_m(slash)captainvulcain(slash)indian-summer

Aussi, comme dans mes autres traductions, je conserverai le nom anglophone de Snape, au lieu de Rogue car je déteste.

Je suis Québécoise, si j'utilise des mots et/ou des expressions que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi. :)

Au plaisir de se revoir lors de la parution du premier chapitre bientôt!


	2. Le pouvoir de négociation

**Chapitre 1 : Le pouvoir de négociation**

 **o.O.o**

 **o.O.o**

« Automne... le dernier charmant sourire de l'année. »

\- Wlliam Cullen Bryant -

o.O.o

o.O.o

Un tapis ocre crépitait sous ses pas alors qu'il traversait le parc. Une douce brise joua avec ses cheveux indomptables, curieusement tiède, le tentant de dénouer son foulard tricoté autour de son cou. Cependant, il y résista. Une part de lui espérait que cela pourrait aider, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume et rien de plus sérieux.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles sèches, sur le pavé, qui s'envolèrent un instant avant de retomber sur l'herbe mouillée, se trouvant à proximité. Il pouvait sentir le froid pénétrer ses souliers, lui rappelant que malgré la température tiède, l'automne était bien là.

\- Harry!

Le Héros National se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione Granger accéléra sa foulée jusqu'à presque courir vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller à chaque fois qu'on commence à argumenter, à propos de cela, lui reprocha la femme.

Le sorcier jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour et n'apercevant personne, il tira sa baguette magique pour écrire en l'air:

« Oui, je peux. »

Les mots rayonnèrent d'un rouge foncé, entre eux, prirent une teinte orangée, puis disparurent complètement.

\- Je sais que tu es frustré, commença son amie, en essayant de placer une main compatissante sur son épaule mais le jeune homme se recula, hors de sa portée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en mince ligne. Sa main, de l'index, pointa le centre de son torse. – Tu as besoin d'aide, Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non. Cela fait deux semaines! _Ce n'est pas normal_.

À nouveau, celui-ci brandit sa baguette et d'autres mots apparurent dans l'air, luisant de leur couleur écarlate.

« C'est juste un rhume. ».

\- Non, ce n'est pas juste un rhume, s'énerva-t-elle, son regard lui envoyant des éclairs. - Et tu le sais aussi car rien n'aide. Je sais que tu as pris des potions de Pimentine quand tu pensais que j'avais le dos tourné.

Une légère touche rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme. Hermione poursuivit:

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ça ne peut pas marcher car peu importe ce que c'est, ça semble être provoqué par un genre de sortilège. Je crois avoir déjà vu cela quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où. Je t'en prie, reviens et laisse-moi au moins te lancer d'autres sorts de diagnostic. On va reprendre toute cette histoire à tête reposée. Je t'en prie, Harry, reviens avec moi. Nous sommes très inquiets...

Le sorcier aux iris émeraudes, portant des lunettes rondes, prit une profonde inspiration puis se recula d'un pas. Ensuite, il acquiesça et la brunette poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien. Plus j'en aurai appris sur ce sortilège, plus ce sera facile pour lui.

À cette évocation, le sang du Héros National se figea dans ses veines. Sans y songer, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore une fois. Tandis qu'Hermione, ne paraissant pas d'accord avec son attitude, levait les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Il est peut-être l'unique personne qui serait capable de t'aider. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le considérer?

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête avec vigueur, obstiné, se retourna et la salua d'un mouvement de sa main, en l'air.

Son amie échappa un grognement avant de le suivre, marchant d'un pas lourd sur le lit de feuilles sèches. Elle lui cria:

\- Si cette chose ne te tue pas, je le ferai, Harry Potter!

Le Héros National, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, pointa sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

« Je vais aller mieux, Hermione, tu verras. Je n'ai pas besoin de _lui_. Ni de personne d'autre. »

Les mots s'évaporèrent tranquillement.

La sorcière le quitta pour rentrer également chez elle. Elle ne se conterait pas de cela, ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Avait-il seulement conscience jusqu'où elle était prête à aller?

o.O.o

o.O.o

Le grand homme, mince, à l'épiderme translucide, se tenait debout dans l'entrée de son porche. Il respirait l'air rafraîchissant mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. En effet, Severus Snape savait qu'il se réchaufferait plus tard, volant encore quelques moments à la saison précédente. Retardant l'arrivée de l'hiver ainsi que du déploiement de ses blanches ailes.

Il était reconnaissant du doux automne qui s'était installé depuis deux semaines. De même que ses citrouilles, dans son jardin situé derrière la maison, qui avaient récemment doublées de taille. Les pommiers s'y trouvant aussi, se courbaient sous la charge d'abondance, remplis de gros fruits rouges, verts et jaunes. D'un autre côté de sa demeure, des poires à la forme généreuse, attendaient d'être cueillies. Elles côtoyaient de bleues et violettes asters débutant leur éclosion.

Le sorcier quitta le porche afin de se diriger vers son jardin. Une tasse de thé fumait entre ses mains aux longs doigts alors qu'il se frayait un chemin, avec prudence, entre des bosquets de clématites. Le parfum sucré de leurs fleurs blanches lui parvint, taquina son nez.

Le soleil se faisait lumineux à l'horizon, prometteur d'une autre agréable et paisible journée. Juste à l'instant où Severus avalait ses dernières gouttes de Earl Grey, étirait ses membres raides, une tache velue, orangée et tigrée attira son attention. Le chat flânait entre les lys, secouant son crâne pour en retirer la rosée.

\- Te voilà donc, lui murmura Snape. - Je croyais avoir réussi à te perdre.

Le félin l'observa de manière dédaigneuse avant d'émettre quelques miaulements, réclamait son repas.

L'homme haussa un sourcil tout en courbant son corps sur l'animal, puis désigna le cottage de sa tête aux noirs cheveux raides.

\- À l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, le chat quitta le jardin, bondit sur les marches en courant bruyamment. Il se faufila par la porte restée entrouverte. D'ailleurs, le sorcier aux habits foncés l'y suivit en soupirant. Il nettoya sa tasse avant de se diriger à son laboratoire. Il songea alors que s'il commençait assez tôt les potions qu'il devrait préparer aujourd'hui, il pourrait finir de vider les pommes de deux arbres à Granny Smith. Les fruits mûrs étaient prêts à récolter depuis une semaine déjà mais Severus avait été si occupé qu'il dut attendre la fin de semaine.

La potion de Pimentine que Marcus lui avait demandée, était assez simple à brasser. Par contre, celle du Philtre Revigorant requérait davantage de temps. Il se décida à débuter par cette dernière ainsi, il pourrait ensuite en partir une de Pimentine, simultanément. Et aussi un extra car, après tout, l'automne était là, la saison froide débuterait sous peu.

Au moment où la première potion avait été laissé à mijoter, des coups retentirent sur la porte du cottage. Espérant que ce n'était que cette satanée bestiole à fourrure, il ne bougea plus, écoutant, tâchant de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'attendait pourtant personne; Marcus l'avait informé qu'il passerait vers onze heures, dans quatre heures d'ici précisément.

Le sorcier se redressa, ses genoux émirent un bruit de craquement, tel celui du feu sous le chaudron. Son regard perçant couleur charbon se fixa sur la porte de son laboratoire, comme s'il eut pu passer au travers afin de se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Et effrayé quiconque osait le déranger en ce vendredi matin. Le visiteur ne dû pas ressentir cette menace, ou fit preuve de bravoure, car il frappa à nouveau. Snape étendit son bras vers la flamme du chaudron, l'éteint d'un mouvement de sa main pâle. Ensuite, il monta l'escalier de ses longues enjambées et alla répondre, prenant un air irrité. Il se résout à ouvrir, même en sentant que cela allait être sûrement une très mauvaise idée.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, Mademoiselle Granger? fut la première question qu'il demanda à l'indésirable.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Snape, salua la femme en lui souriant, ignorant la remarque.

\- Mon jour ne sera pas bon, grâce à votre visite. Également, vous remarquerez que je ne suis plus votre enseignant, poursuivit-il d'un ton similaire, ironique.

\- Et vous remarquerez que je ne suis plus désormais, Mademoiselle Granger, poursuivit-elle en mettant sa main dont l'annulaire portait un anneau, devant les yeux ébène du grand homme.

\- Madame Weasley alors, je présume? De toute façon, ce qui m'importe et à quoi vous n'avez pas répondu: comment m'avez-vous trouvé? rétorqua Snape. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, puis reprit: - Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je ne souhaite recevoir personne, quittez ma propriété.

\- Je regrette mais je ne peux pas faire ça, dit la brunette en passant à côté du sorcier et en pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. - Ho! C'est une jolie maison que vous avez, Professeur... Monsieur Snape? Elle hésitait, à présent, quant au titre à lui donner.

Severus se retourna, fronça les sourcils, sa voix glaciale menaça:

\- Appelez-moi _grand-papa_ si ça vous chante, je m'en fiche. Par contre, ce que je ne souffrirai pas, c'est qu'on pénètre chez moi sans y avoir été convié. Partez, et prenez acte que c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande poliment.

Hermione tiqua au mot, ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle faillit s'étouffer. Il ne l'avait clairement jamais traitée ainsi. Mais par la suite, elle se reprit, car elle devait mener à bien sa mission. Aussi observa-t-elle autour, recherchant de quoi s'asseoir. Elle dénicha une chaise en bois noir à la petite table, de la cuisine. Elle y prit place en soupirant avant de cracher le morceau.

\- C'est à propos d'Harry, Monsieur. Il a besoin de votre aide. Je ne vous dérangerais pas autrement.

Un sentiment de colère se répandit en Severus, à la mention de ce prénom. Encore une fois, il se retint de brandir sa baguette pour expulser la fille, hors de chez lui. À la place, il passa l'une de main dans sa noire chevelure, puis s'assit également à la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore fait?

\- Il ne peut parler, expliqua la brunette, de son ton inquiet. - Il insiste que ce n'est qu'un rhume mais j'ai vérifié, il est en parfaite santé. À l'exception... qu'il ne peut prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Rien du tout? interrogea, vraiment curieux, le sorcier.

\- Non. Pas un son ne sort de sa bouche.

L'homme à la haute stature sourit et ajouta avec moquerie:

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a là aucun problème, Granger. En vérité, tout est comme cela aurait dû toujours être. Il se leva, une expression satisfaite sur sa figure. - Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser j'ai... une vie à vivre.

Hermione ne le laissa pas s'échapper et agrippa son bras, avant de le tirer de force sur sa chaise, à nouveau. Tandis qu'elle-même se mettait debout, son regard colérique s'imposa dans celui, opaque, de Snape.

\- Quoi?! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça?! s'écria-t-elle, puis de le supplier. - Vous devez l'aider! Il souffre peut-être de quelque chose qui pourrait le _tuer_!

Severus se recula dans son siège, se força à calmer sa rage.

\- Je _peux_ faire cela et je _vais_ faire cela. Que vous croyiez que je me soucie de ce crétin me dépasse. Laissez-moi donc vous donner la juste information, le plus longtemps il souffre, le plus j'y prends plaisir.

o.O.o

o.O.o

Hermione Granger réapparut chez elle, fulminante, pratiquement au bord des larmes. Au moment, où elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, elle réclama son mari.

\- Ron!

Une tête aux cheveux couleur gingembre s'étira dans le couloir, depuis le salon.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas accepté de venir?

\- Cet arrogant... insupportable... La brunette réfléchit et respira profondément afin de se calmer, lâcha tout de même: - _con_.

Le sorcier aux multiples taches de son, la fit prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Il s'en fout que cette chose puisse tuer Harry! Comment peut-il être si... _démoniaque_? Elle frappa l'accoudoir, de frustration. - Cet idiot m'inquiète tellement. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas d'aide, Ron?

\- Tu sais, comme moi, comment il est: il veut s'en occuper par lui-même.

La brunette essuya une larme sur sa joue et regarda vers son époux.

\- _Ce n'est pas_ qu'un rhume ordinaire.

\- Je te crois, 'Mione, lui confirma-t-il en hochant sa tête. - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Les Guérisseurs n'ont rien trouvé. Madame Pomfresh n'a rien trouvé. Même _toi_ , tu n'as rien trouvé. Harry ne demandera jamais l'aide de Snape. Snape ne se soucie pas d'Harry. Il n'écoutera pas McGonagall non plus. Qui reste-t-il vers qui se tourner? Il y a assez peu de potionnistes connaissant la magie noire et dont on serait sûr, qu'ils ne vendraient pas l'histoire, à la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- J'aimerais que Dumbledore soit encore ici. Il pourrait convaincre Snape d'aider. La femme sourit, ajouta d'une voix basse: - Ou juste, lui ordonner.

\- Tu as raison, approuva le rouquin. Il nous faut quelqu'un qu'il respecte assez, qui apprécie Harry et qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis... Il poussa un soupir. - Moi, j'aimerais qu'on puisse ramener sa mère à la vie.

\- Ron! Tu as trouvé! Tu es un génie! cria soudain la sorcière avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée.

Son époux la dévisagea, la mâchoire tombante, alors qu'elle prenait de pincée de poudre de cheminette.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Hermione, tu ne peux pas invoquer Lili Potter?!

\- Évidemment que je ne peux pas, le rassura la femme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. - Mais, par contre, je peux faire la deuxième meilleure solution.

o.O.o

o.O.o

Harry Potter s'observait dans le miroir, de la salle de bain, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Il essaya, encore et encore, jusqu'à en hurler. Cependant, ses cordes vocales ne produisaient aucun son.

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre à coucher. Il regarda un instant le lit, pas par fatigue, car il ne croyait plus, maintenant, que du repos pouvait lui être bénéfique. Non, la cause était complètement différente.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait suggéré d'aller rencontrer Snape, de lui demander son aide, ses pensées se tournaient vers cette... chose sous son lit. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il s'y dirigea, doucement, comme s'il craignait ce qui s'y cachait. Le Héros National à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur son front, s'agenouilla à côté. Il s'étira dessous, chercha, chercha et durant quelques secondes, se persuada, heureux, que la boîte ne s'y trouvait plus. Que par un miraculeux événement, cela avait disparu dans la noirceur.

Mais ses doigts finirent par la toucher et il échappa un gémissement, encore une fois, silencieux.

Le sorcier aux cheveux courts, tira la boîte, puis l'ouvrit avec lenteur. À l'intérieur, il y avait des trésors et des souvenirs accumulés pendant des années. Sur le dessus, sa cape d'invisibilité recouvrant les autres items, fonctionnant toujours, donnait l'illusion que la boîte était vide. Il retira le tissu, révélant le reste des objets précieux.

Bien qu'en réalité, rien n'avait de valeur monétaire. Il s'agissait d'une flûte en bois offert par Hagrid et fabriquer par lui. Le premier Vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé. Puis, un album de photos de famille.

Tout au fond, se trouvait un cliché envoyé par Colin Crivey, il avait trois ans de cela maintenant. Après la guerre, lorsque lui ainsi que tout un tas de personnes avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Colin avait pris une énorme quantité de photos durant la cérémonie. Il y en eu une, cependant, qui intrigua Harry. Colin dit que ce devait être une _amusante erreur_ , un problème lors de son développement. Le Héros National voulut le croire. Il y songeait parfois. Est-ce que d'autres circonstances auraient pu mener, tout de même, à cette... erreur?

Ils en avaient rigolé et cet épisode fut vite oublié par tous, à part le jeune portant des lunettes rondes. Il continuait à la sortir de la boîte, jour après jour, la fixant. Confus, incapable de saisir comment une telle photo pouvait exister. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en départir. Même s'il se doutait que cela rendrait sa vie, beaucoup plus simple. Non, Harry la conservait sous son lit.

À nouveau, il tendit sa main tremblante afin de saisir le cliché. Espérant de fois en fois, y découvrir une image différente. Mais, cela ne se produisait jamais. Rien ne changeait au gré du temps, les deux visages de certains individus se comportaient de la même façon. D'ailleurs, le sorcier aux iris couleur émeraude, se sentait bouche bée, chaque fois qu'ils se posaient dessus.

Des coups rapides retentirent à la porte de chez lui. Le sauvant, pour le moment, de ses tergiversations. Il se leva, glissa l'objet compromettant dans sa poche de jeans, referma la boîte puis la glissa sous le lit, d'un coup de pied. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, descendit les marches alors que les coups redoublaient d'intensité. Il ouvrit, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû...

\- Harry Potter! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de ceci? éclata la voix tonitruante de Molly Weasley.

La femme se tenait dans le couloir du 12 Square Grimmaurd, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, ses lèvres dessinant une mince ligne. Elle semblait être apparue sur le seuil, depuis le Terrier, n'ayant pas pris la peine de retirer son tablier de cuisine rose, souillé.

Derrière elle, il trouva son plus jeune fils, sa tête rouquine penchée en direction du sol, qui tentait de devenir invisible. À la différence d'Hermione, qui elle levait fièrement le menton. Ses yeux bruns le mettant au défi de dire un mot... ou enfin, s'il le pouvait. Il se contenta de les saluer en faisant une révérence, puis leurs céda le passage en se mettant contre le mur. Molly entra suivit des deux conspirateurs.

\- Tu es muet? s'informa-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur.

Le Héros National acquiesça avant de sortir sa baguette magique et d'écrire en l'air:

« Complètement. »

Le visage renfrogné de la femme s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle le serra, bien fort, entre ses bras. Lâcha une plainte qui semblait lui transmettre le message: « Ho! mon fils... » Harry mit également ses bras autour d'elle, ils demeurèrent ainsi un instant. Hermione et Ron sourirent devant la scène, rassurés que tout allait s'arranger.

\- Assoyons-nous, proposa la sorcière au tablier rose en prenant place, autour de la table, dans la cuisine. Ensuite, elle agita sa baguette et une théière en fonte se posa sur la cuisinière, prêt à bouillir. Tandis que quatre tasses sortaient d'une tablette, pour se poser, en douceur, sur le comptoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils dégustaient un réconfortant thé au gingembre.

\- Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que ça durait depuis plus de deux semaines. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi refuses-tu de demander de l'aide? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas aller mieux? commença-t-elle en regardant le jeune, portant des binocles. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Ses mains saisirent sa tasse de thé avec davantage de fermeté. Les traits de sa figure prirent un air soucieux. Ses épaules se courbèrent vers la table. Molly reprit d'un ton affectueux, essayant l'une des possibilités. - Ou est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas demander de l'aide d'une certaine personne?

Harry leva ses yeux, sa gorge se noua soudain, se sentant coupable. L'une des mains de la femme, à la chevelure couleur gingembre, attrapa l'une des siennes. Il eut l'impression d'avoir onze ans à nouveau, et non vingt.

\- Je comprends que demander de l'aide au Professeur Snape encore une fois, peut te sembler un peu... difficile. Mais si nos guérisseurs ne parviennent pas à trouver ce que tu as, il est peut-être ton unique chance, chéri.

Le Héros National brandit sa baguette magique au-dessus de lui et y inscrit:

« Il me hait, il ne m'aidera jamais. »

Les iris de la sorcière prirent une teinte sombre. Tout d'un coup, la gentille dame qu'il considérait comme sa mère de substitution, se transforma en tigresse. Et pour un moment, il avait presque pitié pour Snape.

\- On verra bien.

Il lui sourit tandis que les lettres rouge foncé, brûlaient entre eux.

« Merci. »

Molly se leva de la table et embrassa son front, à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- C'est à ça que je sers, mon cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait quitté afin de retourner au Terrier. Harry, lui, retourna à la cuisine, un sourcil relevé, en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Sa baguette écrit:

« Ceci était injuste. »

\- Ceci était _nécessaire_ , rétorqua aussitôt la brunette, prête à faire valoir son point.

Cependant, le sorcier n'avait aucune envie de combattre. Il mit une main dans sa poche jeans et en toucha l'objet au fond. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'affronter ce qui se trouvait sur cette image, dont Severus Snape. Il ajouta, entre lui et les deux autres:

« Lorsque vous ramasserez mes cendres dans une boîte d'allumettes, rappelez-vous que je vous avais prévenu que ça finirait mal... »

Hermine rigola alors que Ron sourit en avouant:

\- Je vais prendre la chance. C'est trop bizarre de ne pas t'entendre nous engueuler quand on se querelle.

Le Héros National s'esclaffa aussi et se rappela, comme il était bon d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis, toujours parés pour lui remonter le moral.

o.O.o

o.O.o

La matinée passa. Les bouteilles de potions s'accumulèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et Severus put finalement, s'occuper de vider ses deux pommiers, tel que désiré la semaine durant. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs, actuellement, grimpé sur une échelle en bois afin d'atteindre chacun des fruits. Il les ramassait dans un panier qu'il avait installé à l'extrémité d'une branche. Il n'utilisait pas la magie. Il préférait la manière traditionnelle de récolter, même si cela lui prenait davantage de temps. Il avait découvert que la magie, changeait le goût des aliments lors de la fabrication des tartes.

Soudain, un puissant bruit retentit, le faisant presque chuter de son échelle. Il devait être maudit. N'y avait-il donc pas moyen de terminer cette tâche? L'expérience lui avait appris, que des mauvaises nouvelles provenaient toujours de la Directrice de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de la sorcière qui s'avançait vers lui. Bien que celle-ci demeurait aussi féroce.

Cette fois, il ne prit même pas la peine de demander, comment elle l'avait retrouvé, car Minerva pouvait l'avoir révélé à n'importe qui. Comme Molly Weasley, qui lui faisait grâce de sa présence. Il savait pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, il parla donc avant qu'elle en ait l'opportunité.

\- Je ne désire rien entendre. Vous aurez la même réponse que Granger: je refuse.

\- Non, tu ne refuseras pas.

\- Ho! que oui et avec le plus grand des plaisirs, répondit l'homme à l'épiderme translucide, du haut de son échelle. Il poursuivit d'un ton amer: - Il t'a peut-être ensorcelée, Molly, mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'un mécréant qui a fait de ma vie un enfer.

\- Par Merlin! Ne sois pas si dramatique, Severus, s'esclaffa la femme à la chevelure couleur gingembre. Elle mit ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches. - Il était ton étudiant, a eu parfois quelques écarts de conduite. Sûrement rien à voir avec mes jumeaux, tellement turbulents. C'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui a besoin de ton aide.

\- Vous ne pouvez absolument pas m'obliger à le faire. C'est surtout un imbécile irrespectueux. Pas le genre d'individu avec qui je m'associerais, même par devoir.

\- C'est ton devoir de l'aider, répéta avec patience, Mme Weasley.

\- _C'était._ Il y a très, très longtemps, rétorqua le grand sorcier, au regard sombre. - Il est un adulte à présent, capable de prendre soin de lui. Et si non, tant pis, car les idiots méritent la malice que le Sort leurs réserve.

Cette dernière phrase donna froid dans le dos à Molly. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent vers les arbres fruitiers. Comment parviendrait-elle à faire céder cet entêté? Puis, soudain, un scintillement pétillant les traversa. Elle chuchota, résignée:

\- Je vais te donner ma recette secrète de dumpling aux pommes.

Severus Snape essaya de camoufler son étonnement. La recette était restée hors d'atteinte depuis des années. Pratiquement plus secrète que de connaître l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il considéra l'offre. Il était persuadé que peu importe ce qu'avait Potter, il pourrait trouver un remède en quelques jours. Aussi, les dumplings aux pommes de Molly rendraient Marcus stoïque, et se vendraient probablement bien au marché. De plus, si Potter restait avec lui, il pourrait l'aider à récolter les pommes pendant qu'il travaillerait sur ses potions ou un contre-sort. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Ainsi que votre brûlé à la citrouille.

La sorcière vêtue d'un tablier rose, réfléchit un instant avant de hocher sa tête.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et raides, descendit de son échelle en bois, courbaturé par de nombreuses heures de travail. Il épousseta la saleté de ses vêtements noirs. C'est ce moment que choisit la boule orangée pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes et répandre ses poils. Il poussa un soupir en fronçant ses sourcils, reprit l'action. Puis, il tourna sa figure contentée vers Molly Weasley.

\- Amenez-le moi.


End file.
